


A date with the Blossoms Pt 1

by CheryBombshellBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate - Freeform, Blossom plots and lies, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Lies, Pain, Plots, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBombshellBlossxm/pseuds/CheryBombshellBlossxm
Summary: In which instead of Archie Cheryl asks Veronica to come to the tree tapping. Veronica doesn't exactly know why, but the Blossoms are cooking something up and will Veronica get hurt in the end?Alternate Universe, lotta things changed I had this idea while watching Episode 9 'La Grande Illusion'





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica's POV

I was in the music room practicing for the next pussycat show. I was alone because that's when i could really practice and perfect my techniques and voice. When suddenly the door flew open.   
"Veronica! if music be the food of love, play on. Play on" Cheryl had burst in smiling smugly I rolled my eyes.  
"What is it now Cheryl" Cheryl ignored the somewhat rude greeting and came and sat herself down next to me,   
"Did you know this weeks the official start of maple syrup season?" Cheryl eagerly voiced.  
"I.. no I didn't" I decided to play nice, smiling back at Cheryl who was now beaming at me  
"Well it is" Cheryl smiled she seemed extremely happy for some reason and I was a little confused as to why she was being nice to me. "And every year we host a tree tapping ceremony a tradition that honours the Blossom bloodline, our heritage" she raised her eyebrows at me  
"Sounds... cool" I said. she smiled back  
"It is. Beyond. It's also incredibly exclusive. Family and inner circle only" I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and nervous now, where was Cheryl going with this? "Wanna be my date?" My mouth opened a little as the words hung in the air, was Cheryl Blossom inviting me to this tree tapping thing as her date? "The maple tapping is something Jason and I have done together since we could walk, it was our extra special thing but I ... I can't face it alone. If you came as my... friend, a friend to lean on I think I could get through it, seeing as you are one of the only people who has showed me true kindness since Jason..." How could I possibly say no to that? Cheryl was giving me a pleading look and besides Cheryl was a mystery I wanted to unravel since I first met her, and plus she had asked so nicely. Cheryl smiled nervously at her, awaiting the reply.  
"Umm sure, how-"   
"Great! I'll pick you up at 9:30 sharp and the dress code is red, for obvious reasons. I look forward to it." And then Cheryl got up and sauntered out of the room as abruptly as she had come in. I just sat there for a while. What the hell just happened? 

\---------------------------

So on Saturday Morning me and Cheryl were walking through the snow, shivering and preparing ourselves for the ceremony.   
"When Jason died I thought I tapped my last tree, now don't be nervous all you have to do is hold the bucket steady, I'll handle the rest." Cheryl seemed to be reassuring herself more then me but I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't even a little nervous. The last time I saw Cheryl's parents, was at their sleepover and they were.... vicious would be an understatement.   
"Who are all these people?" I asked looking towards the crowd of red headed men and women like a crimson sea. Oh and ofcourse Polly with her bright Blonde hair shining in the middle of the sea like a shiny shell.   
"entre nous" Cheryl creased her face speaking in random French like she seemed to do sometimes. "They're daddies board of trustees, they smell blood in the water that's why they're here. They're worried daddies loosing his grip on the company and they're looking for a way to take it away from us"  
"They can do that?" I asked surprised   
"If they all vote together they can, when Jason died it was a PR debacle. And now here's Polly pregnant and unwed it's no wonder they've descended on us like some biblical plague" as Cheryl explains I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, the snow falling on her long lashes and her pale skin glowing against the palest of backdrops. I shook her head. This is not the time, so I distracted myself by listening to Clifford Blossoms speech, As we took our places at the front of the crowd.  
"Nearly a hundred years ago Grandfather Blossom came to this sacred maple grove, the annual tapping ceremony portends each seasons bounty now I have performed this ceremony many times in my life my son Jason when he came of age performed it aswell in his place I put forth my daughter Cheryl" he smiled at us. That was our cue to go to the tree. I put my bucket in place and held it steady, while Cheryl stood there nervously looking around the sea of red, she shot a scared look at me and I whispered   
"Hey, you can do this in your sleep" this gave her a vote of confidence and she swung the hammer, hitting the spout perfectly, maple began pouring out of it and into my bucket and I looked up at her and mouthed 'told you' as the crowd clapped and cheered. Cheryl smiled to herself.   
"Good shot, nice" I whispered   
She seemed so relived she had done it right. And I couldn't be more proud.

Cheryl's POV 

Veronica had been so nice to me that morning, understanding this was a somewhat hard day for me and even when I almost faltered she boosted my confidence and I managed to complete the task without a hitch. I definitely made the right choice bringing her, although it wasn't really my choice. I'm just glad that she came, I wouldn't have been able to do it without her. 

Third person POV

Half an hour later after everyone had filled their buckets with maple, everyone was walking back to Thornhill for some lunch Cheryl and Veronica walking side by side chatting to eachother when they two people started talking about Cheryl in front of them, not very discreetly   
"I don't buy this dog and pony show for a second. Cliff can't control his own family, let alone the company" this was the man  
"Agreed and if he tries to put Cheryl forward as his successor" this was the woman talking and Cheryl's head snapped towards them when she heard her name "do you remember what she did at the funeral, crocodile tears" she chuckled Veronica looked to Cheryl, what they said definitely got to her. And Veronica had enough.   
"Hey" Veronica snapped at the couple in front of them   
"Veronica you don't have to"   
"No Cheryl loved Jason, what was she meant to do at his funeral, not cry? And yeah Jason was on the football team but Cheryl was at every single game too doing as much to help the bulldogs win as he did"   
"Also 4.0" Cheryl chimed in  
"Also she has a 4.0 grade point average and if there's one thing I've learned from being in Cheryl's class, it's don't underestimate her and don't bet against her." Cheryl smiled over at Veronica, the way she defended her ferociously, made Cheryl's heart skip a beat. She almost told Veronica the real reason she was here but she thought better of it. Not wanting to hurt her. Veronica rolled her eyes and moved past the shocked couple Cheryl following closely behind. 

"Miss Lodge do you know when Cheryl told me she wanted you to come with us I was a little taken aback" Clifford Blossom explained to Veronica as they now walked side by side "Your father and I have a disfunctional past".   
"I came for Cheryl Mr Blossom because she's my friend" Veronica replied and Clifford seemed to smile cruelly at this but Veronica just ignored this   
"Now later this week were hosting a.. a banquet for the board at the Belmont Lodge simple thing, little dinner chit chat dancing we would love you to attend, as Cheryl's escort, you two make quiet the pair" Veronica looked over at Cheryl who smiled sweetly at her   
"I'm honoured Mr Blossom honestly, but-"  
"But nothing" Cheryl cut her off "you have to come, in wearing Veridian" Cheryl beamed at her again "She'll need a new dress don't you think daddy?"   
"I'll have Cheryl pick one out, it will be sent over to you" Clifford smiled wickedly "if that's not a problem" Veronica looked from Clifford's wicked smile to Cheryl's pleading one and once again, how could she refuse.   
"And I need a dance partner, we won't take no for an answer, Ronniekins" Cheryl smiled proudly as Veronica nodded. And just like that, her fate was sealed.


	2. Cheryl's thoughts

My parents had a reason for inviting Veronica, but I had a different one. Veronica makes my heart flutter and makes all the pain leave with just one look. Whenever she smiled at me I melt inside and feel special. That's why I invited her. The only reason my parents invited her, was so I could get information out of her about Hiram. But I would never betray her like that. So it's best she never finds out. And I make the most of my time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this? Don't know when or if I'll post part 2. This is a bit of a side story but I will still be adding chapters to my main story. Xx


End file.
